Polyolefins can be prepared by polymerization of olefins in one or more reactors where feed materials such as diluent, monomer, comonomer and catalyst are introduced. The polymerization reaction yields one or more solid polyolefins in a polymerization product. The solid polyolefin can be recovered, and remaining portions of the polymerization product can be further processed, for example, according to techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,957. An ongoing need exists for alternative and/or improved techniques for processing the remaining portions of the polymerization product.